


Heterosexual with Gay Tendencies

by acceber (orphan_account)



Category: Jongho - Fandom, SHINee
Genre: M/M, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/acceber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonghyun is openly gay. Minho is openly straight, borderline homophobic. Jonghyun gets manicures. Minho plays football. Jonghyun looks at magazines of muscly men in tight fitting jocks….. So does Minho.</p>
<p>“They’re athletes, I’m an athlete. There’s nothing gay about it.” Minho would say.</p>
<p>But that didn’t stop Jonghyun from wondering. Even in all his sporty, tough-guy, heterosexual manliness, could there be even the slimmest chance that Minho was gay?</p>
<p>Jonghyun wasn’t one for what ifs. He was going to answer this question, even if it meant getting his hands dirty. And truthfully, Jonghyun would love nothing more than to get filthy with Minho.</p>
<p>What Jonghyun wants, Jonghyun gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heterosexual with Gay Tendencies

**Author's Note:**

> ** EXPLICIT SEX SCENE **

“Jonghyun!! Could you take any longer? Even a gay guy doesn’t need that much time in the bathroom!” Minho shouted through the bathroom door.

What could possibly take a single guy one hour and seventeen minutes in the bathroom? Minho was busting. He had been for the last twenty minutes. Finally the door opened and Jonghyun walked out. Minho shoved him out of the way and was about to shut the door when Jonghyun grabbed the magazine in his hand.

“What’s this?” He inquired with a firm grip on the sports modelling magazine.

“Just some reading material,” Minho answered his bladder close to exploding.

“Interesting choice oh-manly-so-determined-he’s-not-gay-one. I notice the amount of skin showing on a fair few of these men.” Jonghyun teased, flicking through the pages.

“What? It’s not like I get a bloody boner when I read it, unlike some fags,” Minho snapped.

“Buuuullshiiiit,” Jonghyun sang, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Minho snatched the magazine out of the dinosaur’s hands, feeling the piss begin to make its way from the safety of his bladder.

He slammed the door shut in the cackling queers face, yelling as he clicked the door shut, “Just because you take it up the ass, doesn’t mean everyone does you bloody cocksucker!”

Jonghyun couldn’t stop smiling. He had seen the pile of sport magazines next to Minho’s bed and even a gay guy like himself didn’t have that many pictures of almost naked men, let alone self-proclaimed, sexually-straight-as-an-arrow Minho. Maybe, Jonghyun thought to himself, maybe Minho just needs a bit of a guiding hand when it came to this. And Jonghyun was good with his hands…..

*

“Minho! Grab some popcorn and come and watch a movie with me!” Jonghyun shouted to Minho in the kitchen.

He quickly slotted the dvd into the player and settled on the couch. Minho entered the room just as the opening credits finished.

“Popcorn, popcorn,” Jonghyun panted, stretching his short t-rex arms for the bowl of salty goodness.

Minho settled next to Jonghyun and grabbed a handful of popcorn, eyes fixed on the screen. Jonghyun’s eyes were not focused like Minho’s, travelling instead up and down Minho’s body, visually tracing the sharp, defined muscles evident under Minho’s tight fitting top. Jonghyun licked his salty lips in anticipation. He watched Minho for a while longer. Soon, Minho had finished his small pile of popcorn in his hands. There was salt crusted on his fingers. Jonghyun grabbed Minho’s wrist as he made to wipe his hands on his shirt.

“Don’t rub it on your shirt,” Jonghyun pretended to scold Minho. “The grease stains won’t come out. Here.”

Without warning, Jonghyun closed his mouth over Minho’s fingers, twisting his flexible tongue around each of Minho’s digits, licking and sucking every bit of salt from his hands.

“Y-yah!” Minho stammered, pulling his hand out of Jonghyun’s mouth. “What are you doing?”

“It worked, didn’t it?” Jonghyun said, slowly edging closer to Minho. He laid a hand on Minho’s leg and Minho began to stand before Jonghyun pushed him down, straddling his hips.

“Jonghyun!! Get off. I AM NOT GAY!!” Minho shouted.

“We’ll see about that.” Jonghyun said and tore open Minho’s shirt. Before he could protest, Jonghyun had one of Minho’s nipples in his mouth.

“Ah-aaaaaahh,” Minho sighed, giving into Jonghyun’s prehistoric strength.

“Mmmmm,” Jonghyun traced his tongue up Minho’s neck and clamped his mouth on Minho’s. Their tongues fought each other for dominance but there was no clear winner.

“Jonghyun…..” Minho moaned as Jonghyun made his way past Minho’s abs to the waistband of his trackies. “I’m not…. Gay…..” He trailed off as Jonghyun removed the rest of his clothes.

Minho’s semi-erect cock instantly hardened under Jonghyun’s first touch. Minho squirmed beneath the dinosaur, eyes shut tight as he felt himself pleasured by a man for the very first time in his life.

Jonghyun could see Minho was getting close just from a hand job. But Jonghyun wasn’t ready for Minho to finish just yet. He took off his clothes and pressed his naked body against Minho’s. He frotted their penises for a while, eliciting the sexiest sounds from Minho.

They both began to growl. Nails scratched along naked backs and fingers tangled in hair. Jonghyun knew Minho was ready and slipped a finger inside his ass. Minho gasped in shock at the foreign feeling. As Jonghyun began scissoring and Minho got used to the feeling, he began to feel more and more pleasure. Soon enough, Minho was bouncing on Jonghyun’s fingers, making noises you would hear on an animal documentary.

“You ready?” Jonghyun whispered in Minho’s ear.

“Yes,” Minho breathed in response, sweat rolling down his neck and mingling with Jonghyun’s.

Jonghyun spread Minho’s legs around his waist and slowly entered Minho’s tight space.

“Ow!” Minho erupted, pain shooting up his spine. Minho’s nails dug into Jonghyun’s back and tears spiked in his eyes. Jonghyun rubbed soothing circles on his back.

“Shh shh, it gets better, I promise.”

Jonghyun felt Minho’s nails leave his skin and took that as a sign that Minho was comfortable enough for him to start moving. Slowly at first, Jonghyun thrusted in and out, letting Minho get used to the feeling of a man’s heat in his ass. Impatient at Jonghyun’s slow pace, Minho moved his hips to connect more forcefully with Jonghyun.

Jonghyun felt Minho’s walls tighten on his cock and he sped up. In that moment all you could hear was the sound of balls slapping asses and two men furiously fucking on a squeaky couch.

“Uh uh uh,” Minho gasped in time with each of Jonghyun’s thrusts. “More, more. Oh faster, yes yes. Har-oh, harder! Oh, I’m c- I’m going to- OH FUCK JONGHYUN I’M CUMMING!!”

Jonghyun bounced quicker and harder than ever before, finally hitting Minho’s sweet spot. Jonghyun’s mouth closed over Minho’s penis just in time to catch the first wave of cum shooting from Minho’s dick. Jonghyun felt six loads jet down his throat as he spilled his own sauce into Minho’s ass.

With a grunt, Jonghyun pulled himself out of Minho and lay panting on top of the man whose anal virginity he had just taken.

“So,” Jonghyun managed to get out between deep breaths. “Still think you’re not gay?”

“I,” Minho began, but paused to gulp down air. “I am a complete heterosexual.” He panted out. “I just have gay tendencies.”


End file.
